


In Sickness

by Yusa1101



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cute, F/M, I hope it's not OOC, kagura to the rescue, sougo sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusa1101/pseuds/Yusa1101
Summary: It's supposed to be a normal day in Shinsengumi, but there's an urgent meeting that everyone need to attend. Not for Sougo though, as he caught something unpleasant. Being sick is the worst.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	In Sickness

He woke up feeling a bit heavier than usual, as if a rock was placed on his head. It doesn't help when that bastard hijikata's voice blaring throughout the compound for an urgent meeting.

He just stare at the wall in front of him, his katana is neatly placed beside the futon. Pondering to himself, He finally rise up from his bed after being yelled at for the upteenth time. 

He didn't feel like going but the thought of it being an urgent meeting, and the fact that all members need to be present picked his curiousity. It's usually the captains who participate in meetings. Well, that includes him as the first squad captain.

He's been frustrated for a while now, fumbling over the buttons as he put on their official uniform. He's probably late by now. His head was throbbing as he make way to the meeting room. He may or may not be staggering after a few members greet him while eyeing him. He paid no mind and enter the room. 

Most of them were already in place, with kondo and hijikata at the center of the room. He walked towards his squad and sat in front of them. 

Hijikata eyed all of them, confirming that all of them had assembled. He clear his throat before holding out a piece of paper. 

"All of you must be wondering why I assembled all of you. Well, we've got an information regarding a radical group named Seiryu. It turns out that they planned on bombing the terminal by the end of the week. I've sent yamazaki for stakeout and he already confirmed their hideout."

He fiddled his finger on the paper. Kondo looked at his subordinates sternly, not uttering a single word. "So our job is to eliminate this threat that threaten the peace of Edo. We need all manpower we can get since it's gonna be a hella fight. This group is known among other jouis in terms of their members and... they may be more dangerous than katsura's group."

All members gulped in anticipation. Everyone knows about Katsura, one of the famous rebel who fought the war against the amanto. He's been in their list for a long time and not once they succeed to catch the group. The meeting become hectic as the members started whispering among themselves about the outcome of the battle they're about to face. 

"SILENCE." Hearing his loud voice, all of them immediately stopped and listen, or they're gonna get bazookad in the face. "I'm gonna assign each squad at different positions so captains need to lead their subordinate to these locations. First squad, you'll be in charged on the front lines, with kondo-san and me, understand?" Hijikata looked at Sougo before noticing that he was asleep. 

"What the hell you're doing, Sougo? I told you this is important!" He yelled as the captain slowly opened his eye. "You bastard, don't you understand our situation here?"

Sougo sigh in annoyance, another reason to kill this guy. His eyes is still droopy and the headache is still present and it's been getting worst. "Yeah.. Yeah I get it. Seriously, why do you even need to shout? I'll kill you." 

"WHAT YOU SAY, YOU DAMN... " before he could finish his sentence, Kondo finally stepped in, "Toshi, cut some slacks. He must have his reason. He won't usually slept on meetings no matter how laid back he is."

Kondo moved towards Sougo, resulting everyone glancing with interest. He placed his palm on top of his forehead before noting the warmness of his hand. "I thought so."

Hijikata looked at his superior, confused. "What is?"

"I think Sougo has a fever."

"Ehhhhhh!" Everyone was in shock, making overreacting gestures at the news. How they completely forget that this guy is merely a human. Well, you tend to forgot about it when the said person is the super sadistic prodigy in the shinsengumi. 

"Sougo, you don't have to go this time around. We'll take care of the rest." Kondo give a reassuring smile while tapping his shoulder. 

Sougo felt a bit reluctant to be honest, since it's quite a big raid this time and he doesn't feel like missing the party. But he knows better than anyone that at his current state he will only be a burden to them. As skillful as he is, he'll definitely cannot sustain a fight. 

He just nodded in response. Hijikata sigh. "That's quite a heavy manpower we've lost."

Sougo just snickered before he rose up to leave the meeting hall. "Heh, good luck with that."

As he leave, he can hear hijikata proceed with the meeting. It looks to him that he's in charge with his squad. Well, he didn't have any doubts even without his help. 

As he walk towards his room, he can't help but feeling sluggish and tired. The pain on his head is driving him crazy. His throat felt dry and sweats forming on his forehead. "Ughh, this is hell."

He immediately changed into his kimono. Well, kind of. He still having trouble to open the buttons again. This is actually the first time he cursed on having to wear this uniform. He didn't even wear his kimono properly. The tie is tied loosely and he didn't even give a damn as he slips himself into the futon. He heave a sigh of relief as he can feel his headache slowly subsided as his head hit the pillow. 

That's when he heard Kondo's voice shouting some words of encouragement coming from the training ground. "They're about to leave, huh?" He just listened although quite inaudible. Somehow, he felt weak right now, knowing that he's the only one left while others all busy risking their lives on missions. 

At times like this, he really miss his sister. The only family he once had. Even when she's gone, he somehow reminded the way she took care of him when they were younger. Especially the time when he's sick, she took extra care of him to make sure he's well. 

How time flies so fast and now that she's gone, a sense of loneliness started creeping inside him. Closing his eyes, the darkness that is all too familiar, with addition to his throbbing head and the coldness he felt even when he's under the blanket. Beads of cold sweat can be felt against his kimono. His face felt hot.

Why does it feel like his fever getting worst by the minute? 

"Being sick is the worst."

XX

He felt a hand touching his forehead. It's small and emits a gentle warmth. Almost like a girl. 

Wait..... A girl? 

He open his eyes to see a familiar red headed girl staring at him. 

"What do you want?"

"You know, Mami said that idiots won't catch cold but you sure overturned the statement, huh?"

He's annoyed for a second. What the hell is this girl want. Coming in here just to spout some nonsense. If it's not for him being sick, he would already draw his katana. "Speak for yourself. How do you even know anyway?"

"Ahh, Gorilla came by. He said that Shinsengumis' have a big party going on so no one's here to take care of you. Since Gin-chan and Shinpachi's out for another job, so now it's my job. You should be grateful I'm the one taking care of you."

He just sighed, "rather than grateful, it's more like a curse. I feel like I'm gonna die today."

She really want to lift up her fist and just punched him but then again, he is sick. 

"Well, I thought you'd feel lonely all alone. Isn't that why gorilla came for a job request?"

She's right on the spot. As expected. Then again, he felt that it's not too bad to have her around. 

"What?" She asked in confusion. That's when he realized that he was staring at her. "Nothing."

"Don't you know how to wear a kimono? It looks so messy it hurts my eyes." She can see visibly see her shoulder and the sleeves slowly drooping. She shake her head. "Are you really that sick?"

She walk to him and start adjusting his kimono. Sougo just watched. "It's a pain and besides, it's just my room."

After she finished, he just dove back under his blanket. "I'm quite thirsty." It's true though. His throat felt painfully dry. 

With an 'oh', she just walk out of his room. 

1 minute.. 

5 minutes.. 

15 minutes.. 

Where the hell is she? Did she die off somewhere in the compound? He just asked a simple thing. 

Well, so much for being a caretaker. 

He do not feel the need to search her, as his own body was tired enough. As he is about to sleep, the door open. 

"Sadist, you're awake?" She walk before settling herself beside him. 

"Where are you? I thought you're dead somewhere" Annoyed, he just mumble words and hoping that she hear. 

Kagura just ignored his outburst and just set the tray she was holding on the floor. Curious, he shift to see what she brought. 

It's not something to be suprised off. The usual thing people give to the sick. A porridge. What he's confused is the fact that it has two bowls. Well, then again he doesn't need second guess. 

As if on cue, she just answer his question."I thought you're gonna be hungry so I make you a bowl and yeah, the other one is for me."

Predictable.

"Then I sure hope you didn't poison it, you pig."

"Ya think I'm cheap enough to use small tricks just to beat you?" 

He shrugged and Kagura can feel her annoyance level rise. 

She sigh and look at him. "So... Don't you have any meds somewhere? Like a painkiller?"

He took a bowl and place it on his lap. "I do. Just search at the drawer there." He points toward his cabinet placed across his room. 

Kagura stood and open one of the drawers. Inside, there were tons of pills with descriptions in every single plastics and bottles but she can't read any of them because it's just numbers. "Oi, which one is it?"

He Shook his head. "Not that drawer. Below it."

Listening to him, she open the drawer while closing the one she previously opened. There are not many things inside. She can immediately spot the painkillers and took it. 

She close it and walk to him. "Why do you have so many medicine inside?"

A sudden realization came to her. "Wait... Don't tell me. Is this one of your sick tricks again?"

He just smile, "I need to be creative with how I kill, don't I? Or he's gonna be bored by it."

"And by him..." Well, she doesn't need a second guess. She knows. Everybody knows about his daily attempt to kill his vice-chief. 

"You and your sick hobbies." She mouth in disgust. 

"I'm honored."

She shake her head, reminding herself that he is sick. She handed him the pills and a glass of water. Sougo put the bowl back on the tray

She look at his bowl. He was barely eating. Is he really that sick or her porridge is not good?

He took the pills and slide his futon over his head. "You can go if you want."

"What?" The moment after he said that, he went silent. Probably fell asleep. That's fast. 

She went to him. Hands on his forehead. It somehow become warmer. 

"He doesn't seem to be recovering." Sighing, she looked at him. It's worsen.. Huh? 

What are you doing? Being the tough guy even when you're sick. Just how much you don't want people to worry? 

Such a tough wall... 

XX

"Nee Mami, when will you get better?" A soft voice echoing through the empty house. 

"I'm getting better now." The woman smile gently at the small child beside her. Reassuring the child that she's alright. "Since you're always beside me."

The girl grin. The cheerful child she is. She climbs onto her bed. The woman pull her closer in response, embracing her small figure. 

A wave of sadness ran through her as she watch her child snuggled herself closer to her. Such a heavy burden for such a small child."I'm sorry, kagura."

It merely came out as a soft whisper and she never would've known that kagura heard it. Yet, she remained quiet. Offering the warmth of her small body against hers. Hoping that everything will be back to the way it was. 

XX

A soft hand carressing his head, ruffling her fingers against his hair. His breathing was heavy and his eyes blurred. He can only hear the sweet voice beside him. 

"It's okay, Sou-chan." A familiar voice spoke. "I'm always here. Don't worry." Her hands holding his, lightly squeezing his warm hand. 

XX

A faint scent of strawberry lingered through his nose. The headache is still there and the heat never seem to leave his body. 

He opened his eyes to see the redhead sleeping soundly beside him. 

That's when he notice her hands imterwined with his. 

The warmth felt soothing and nostalgic. 

He shift to look at the ceiling, never letting go as he hears her calm breathing. It's calming. 

How many days passed since he felt this sensation? Ever since his dear sister died, when is the last time he let his guard down? Being in the presence of his rival, never thought he felt this content. 

He shift back facing her and sigh. "Seriously, sleeping in a guy's room. What a careless woman." 

He extend his hand and wrapped his arms around her body. Kagura squirm at the sudden touch but immediately loosen up as her grip on his hand tighten. 

He chuckled before closing his eyes once more. Just a little, he pulls her closer to his chest and lulled to sleep. 

XX

She woke up from her light slumber, unaware of what's happening around her. It's quite rare for her to dream of her mother. "Nightime, huh?" 

As she adjusted her eyes to the darkness, she felt a gentle warmth enveloping her body. She realized he was embracing her. Though his face is a little too close for comfort. 

She stare at his face. His face somehow look innocent with only light snores accompany it. Who would ever thought that he's the Prince of sadist with that kind of face. She never notice it before, but he is handsome and quite cute?

Maybe because she got a closer look at him and not just trying to blow him up whenever possible. She realized long before actually, how girls flocking him during his patrols. Even when he rejected them, they still coming. 

She raise her hand to touch his face. It's warm but a lot better than before. She sigh in relief. Thank god he's getting better.

Her hand slowly carress his face. So soft. There's no flaws at all. Is he really a police?

But then again, he kills before anyone get the chance to do anything. That murderous eyes, yet filled with determination. 

Sougo slowly open his eyes, perhaps due to the cold touch. Kagura immediately realized her hand is still on his face and their faces are literally inches away. Without thinking, she pushed him away causing him to roll to the side. 

As his body making contact with the door, he blurted curses at her. "What the hell, you bitch? I thought you're..." He saw her face slowly turning to a deep shade of red. 

"Are you..?"

"Shut up." Kagura blurted out. Sougo felt the need to smirk as he saw her flustered expression. Feels like an idea popping out of his head. 

"To do that to a sick person. I could've die"

"With that thick head of yours, I bet you can even survive a bomb." Kagura stood up and left his room. Sougo just shrugged. His infamous deadpan look never leaves his face. 

He stood up, rummaging through his closet for some fresh clothes. All the Sweat is making him uncomfortable. 

The moment he changed, Kagura finally came with another set of porridge for him. And hers. "Ooh, I see you can properly wear your kimono now."

Sougo sit on his futon, "Should have ask you to do it for me but you won't even dare seeing me expose my skin."

Her face heat up from the mere thought of him shirtless. No Kagura, this is one of his sadist tricks. "Huhh, you think I.. Can't do that much?"

He eyed her. "Then do you want to?" 

"Heyyy, don't you wanna eat? I bet you're hungry. You didn't eat just now." She handed him his bowl. Making sure he did not see her blush getting redder but the minute. 

He dramatically put his hand on his head. "I feel lightheaded after you push me to the wall. You should take responsibility, China." 

'And what makes you think you have the right to order me around?' If only she can say that out loud. Technically it's her fault that he ended up like that. What is wrong with her? Suddenly touching him....

"Fine." 

Sougo was intrigued by her answer. He hope that she retorts with some curses along the way, but she just go along with him... 

..

Oh well, there's plenty of time anyway. Besides, it's fun being pampered like this. 

Kagura took one of the bowl from the tray. Lifting up the spoon, she slowly blows it to cool it down before feeding him. 

There was only silence as she did so. Suprisingly enough, this time he finished the whole thing. 

He stood up and walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" Kagura was still eating her own portion. She does not want him to wander around and faint somewhere or she will lose the money. "Nah, just going outside for some fresh air. It's hot in here."

True to his word, he just sit on the engawa in front of his room. Letting himself expose to the cold air. It's already dark outside and there's no sign of the others coming back anytime soon. Just a few members dispatched to take care of their ground. Sougo find it hard to ignore the fact that he was off at this time. He felt useless. Catching a cold at this critical moment. Maybe he is an idiot. 

He heaved a deep sigh as he looked mindlessly on the training ground before his eyes lazily trailed the night blue sky. His usual deadpan face carefully hide the uneasiness in his heart. The wind blows causing him to sneeze and a sudden chill ran down his spine. Ughh, being sick is the worst. 

Kagura had already finishes her own porridge before she notice him slightly shivering. He's like a baby sometimes. She took his blanket on the futon and toss it at him, unbothered by his somewhat suprised face. "Warm up or you won't be better." Kagura just leave him be and proceed to the cafeteria. 

When she came back, he was basically lying on the wooden floor of the engawa, still silently looking longingly at the training ground. She walk and settle herself beside him. "Again with thay face. Do you really wanna fight that bad? Cause I'll be your opponent if you want."

"Don't feel like it." Is all he could say. 

"You worried?"

"Kinda." 

"Just because you're not there, doesn't mean they can't handle it." Kagura now shifted her gaze towards him. Giving the 'don't think too much' look. 

"It's not like I don't trust them. There's fear of not knowing anything." 

Kagura understands. She too had moments like that. Especially the times she spent at her home planet. 

"Oh wow, the chihuahua's scared. That's a first." 

It's just an attempt to cheer him up, and it seems to be working albeit by annoying him. 

"I thought I told you that I'm just a glass sword. Seriously, go easy on me."

"Well, you never did to me."

Sougo let out another sneeze and this time he cannot take it anymore. The night is cold and even the blankets did not have any effects. "I'm going inside"

Kagura just follow suit. "Good. I thought you really wanna die outside."

"Geez, thanks for caring." He responds sarcastically to her remarks. Who's idea is this to let China taking care of him, he wondered. Then again, she's the only one available at the time. He snickered. Talk about bad luck.

His room is much warmer than outside but he can still feel the chill running through his skin. Might as well just sleep. It feels like he'd been sleeping the whole day. Oh well, it's not everyday you get a chance like this. He put his blanket on the futon and immediately went underneath it. Kagura just looked at him. Taking a seat beside his futon, she proceed to touch his forehead. It's still warm...

Why is it not going down? Ughh... 

"You can go home now. It's already late. Those guys will be back soon." He muttered. 

She really want to...really.. But she won't leave until the job is done. "Not leaving. You're still sick."

Sougo hummed. An idea popped on his head again. He smirked. "Is that so? Then..." 

Sougo extends his hand and grab Kagura's arms. Pulling her under the sheets. Her back is against his chest and she can feel him breathing slowly against her ears. His hands wrapping her body. OK, this is way to close for comfort. 

"Wh...what are you doing? Let me go." Kagura tried to wriggle out but his grip getting tighter.

"No... You're warm." Sougo lazily answered. He started feeling a little sleepy now. His heartbeat slowly rise as he can feel the soft touch of her hand against his. Kagura stopped her attempt and just let him be. Just this time. She slowly interlocking their fingers and Sougo does the same. 

After a few moments, she can hear him breathing softly. He's already asleep. Talk about fast. In time, Kagura also felt sleepy. She slowly close her eyes and let dreams consumes her. 

It's not really a pleasant day for her, taking care of his rival is a workload of task for her but it also trickled her memories about her mother. Turns out, it's not actually that bad. 

Though she would have thought that Gin-chan would be furious if she have not come home yet. He probably going crazy right now or on his way to take her. But for now, she just wanna stay like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I can't help myself when it comes to this couple. I really hope all of you enjoy my attempt of making Sougo a bit vulnerable here.


End file.
